1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus that determines whether image data to be processed does or does not contain printing information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a method of acquiring image data by having the position of an optical system fixed and scanning an original while conveying the original by means of an auto document feeder (ADF), when scanning the original with an image scanning apparatus such as a digital copier.
A multifunction peripheral equipped with an auto document scanning apparatus in the related art performs scanning on both sides of a sheet of paper even when an original printed on both sides of a sheet of paper and an original printed only on one side of a sheet of paper are mixed.
With this method, however, a blank sheet side that is the back side of the original printed only on one side of the sheet of paper is scanned as well. The blank sheet with no printing information is scanned as a result, processing unnecessary data. This results in wasting paper and electricity. In consideration of this issue, there is provided a blank sheet skip function which determines whether a scanned original is a blank sheet containing no printing information and deletes image data acquired by scanning the original that is determined to be a blank sheet.
The image data acquired from the original that is determined to be a blank sheet is deleted when the image data acquired with the use of the blank sheet skip function is output. In order to check in advance whether the blank sheet determination made by the blank sheet skip function is accurate, a user checks the image data that is determined to be acquired from the blank sheet of the original before outputting the image data.
Proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-056803 is an image processing apparatus that can display a preview by switching whether or not to display a preview image of the image data acquired by scanning the blank sheet of the original in order to check the image data acquired by scanning the blank sheet of the original.
With the invention described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-056803, however, one cannot see which original is detected to be the blank sheet when the preview image of the image data acquired from the original that is determined to be the blank sheet is not displayed in the preview. It is also difficult to check on which page of the entirely scanned original the original detected to be the blank sheet is located. That is, a user has been required to check which image data is not displayed in the preview while switching the preview image of the image data between a display mode and a non-display mode on a window, the image data being acquired by scanning the original that is determined to be the blank sheet.